Romanticismo Cattivo
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Não eram nem mesmo Romeu e Julieta. Eram nada e só o que queriam era escapar. DG para o Across the Universe
1. Parte 1

**Autora: **Dark K.  
**Ship: **Draco x Ginny  
**Classificação: **M  
**Gênero: **Drama/Angst  
**Capa: **no profile, em breve

* * *

**AVISOS!**

**Esta fic foi feita para o Projeto de Universos Alternativos da área DG do 6V. Dentro do Across the Universe, eu escolhi o universo da Máfia, portanto esta fic estará situada dentro do universo e preceitos do Poderoso Chefão – o livro, não os filmes – apesar dos personagens serem exclusivamente de HP. **

**Pela fic se localizar nesse universo, achei interessante fazer um pequenino glossário para os termos mais diferentes que tem na fic.**

_**Don **_é o chefe de uma Família, como são chamadas as organizações.

_**Consiglieri**_ é exatamente o que o nome diz, o conselheiro do Don, seu braço direito, quem age como o intermediário em todas as ações que o Don decide tomar.

_**Capporegime**_ seria um capitão de tropas, a pessoa que recruta, treina e distribui os trabalhos para os 'funcionários' da família.

_**Bookmaker**_ seria a pessoa que toma conta de uma banca de apostas ilegais. Acho que ele se compararia a um bicheiro, hoje em dia, só que algo um pouquinho mais importante, mas sem importância real dentro de uma família.

_**Dormir com os peixes**_ é quando o corpo da pessoa assassinada é jogado no fundo de um rio de maneira a não ser encontrado.

_**Batismo de fogo**_ é o primeiro assassinato cometido por uma pessoa da família.

* * *

**Romanticismo Cattivo**

_por Dark K._

"Draco, o Don está pronto para vê-lo agora."

Olhos cinza encontraram um par azul claro, e Draco levantou, arrumando o paletó que usava, caminhando sempre um passo atrás do homem que o conduzia até o escritório do Don.

Um passo atrás.

_Sempre_ um passo atrás.

Os mesmos cabelos loiro-pálidos que estavam nele estavam no homem à sua frente, seu pai, Lucius, _consiglieri_ da Família Riddle, o homem que o havia criado para que ele fosse o sucessor do Don e que agora parecia pensar que Draco não era bom o suficiente.

E por isso, Draco estava sempre _um passo atrás_.

Uma batida rápida na porta antes de abri-la, e Draco se via em frente ao Don.

O escritório era suntuoso, tapetes caros e pinturas caras nas paredes, garrafas de whisky importado, vinhos finos e licores raros em um pequeno bar ao canto, uma poltrona de couro marrom escuro atrás de uma mesa de mogno, coberta com tinteiros e papel timbrado.

E o mais importante do escritório, Don Tomas Riddle, _Volo di Morte_, cabelos grisalhos, olhar de um castanho tão intenso que era quase rubro, um charuto entre os dedos e o ar de quem tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Draco simplesmente não era... _suficiente_.

Um passo atrás.

"Draco.", o homem o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um movimento de mão indicando uma cadeira em frente à sua mesa, a fumaça do charuto que ele segurava entre os dedos deixando uma trilha do caminho percorrido.

Com um aceno respeitoso de cabeça, que muitos tomariam como submisso, Draco se sentou, mantendo os olhos fixos no chão.

"Seu pai me diz que você está ansioso por coisas _maiores_, Draco? Que ser _bookmaker_ já não é mais o que você quer seguir fazendo?"

Draco sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele não havia dito especificamente para seu pai que não gostava do que fazia, mas não era difícil perceber seu descontentamento com um cargo de tão pouco prestígio e importância dentro da família. Mas Draco sabia que mesmo que isso fosse uma oportunidade para subir na organização, ele só subiria se o Don permitisse.

Porque Don Tomas Riddle poderia mandá-lo em uma missão suicida – ou pior – uma missão sem nem uma única chance de sucesso, e então além de ser um fracasso aos olhos de seu pai e do resto da família, ele também seria um homem morto – seja na missão, seja quando falhasse em tal missão.

Aquele encontro não era uma perspectiva feliz.

"Com todo o respeito, senhor, eu penso que teria sucesso em algum outro cargo. Não que eu não aprecie o que o senhor fez por mim, por me dar essa obrigação, mas eu seria eternamente grato se pudesse ter uma oportunidade em algum outro lugar."

Don Riddle _sorriu_.

"Lucius, deixe-nos a sós."

Sem uma única palavra, além de um olhar rápido para seu filho, Lucius saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Don Riddle tragou seu charuto, recostando-se na poltrona, observando Draco por entre a fumaça densa à sua frente, pousando o charuto em um cinzeiro em seguida e então apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, as mãos cruzadas no alto, seu queixo pousado sobre elas.

"Eu admiro pessoas ambiciosas, Draco. Eu mesmo sou ambicioso, se não o fosse não estaria onde estou agora. Mas toda ambição tem um limite, Draco, e sempre é bom nos lembrarmos exatamente de onde é nosso lugar, nossa posição, nosso _limite_.", o homem parou de falar e apenas observou o loiro, claramente esperando uma resposta.

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sentindo um suor gelado correr pela sua espinha.

"É claro, Don Riddle. Eu entendo perfeitamente."

"Entende?", Riddle repetiu, um sorriso maldoso brincando em seus lábios finos.

Draco escolheu não responder dessa vez, apenas observando pelo canto do olho enquanto Riddle pegava seu copo de whisky e sorvia um gole calmamente.

"Eu o admiraria mais, Draco, se você tivesse vindo até mim _pessoalmente_ pedir pela mudança de cargo, e não ter seu pai interferir, como ele fazia quando você era uma criança. Um homem, Draco, tem que poder falar por si mesmo. Como eu posso saber se você está pronto para qualquer outra coisa, quando você não se sente pronto para me _pedir_ pela mudança? Ou talvez eu devesse perguntar para o sei pai qual mudança você quer?"

Draco sentiu seu rosto queimar de embaraço e pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela sala, seu olhar encontrou o de Riddle, e o homem mais velho sorriu lentamente da fúria que via ali.

"Com todo o respeito, Don Riddle, eu não pedi que meu pai interferisse em meu favor. Na verdade, até o senhor falar comigo, eu estava sob a impressão que o senhor havia pedido para me ver. Eu ia, sim, vir vê-lo, e pedir por uma mudança, mas aparentemente meu pai parece ter decidido que eu não poderia fazê-lo. Não sou eu quem me comporta como uma criança, senhor, é meu pai que se recusa a ver que eu cresci."

Riddle sorriu gelidamente mais uma vez.

"Isso muda um pouco as coisas.", o homem disse, reclinando-se mais uma vez e retomando seu charuto, agora já pela metade. Tragando lentamente, ele parecia deliberar sobre algo, "Eu vou lhe dar duas opções, Draco, e quero que me responda agora. Eu não tenho tempo para perder, no fim das contas.", ele terminou com um riso baixo e feroz, fazendo Draco concordar com um aceno de cabeça mais uma vez, "Você pode continuar com o cargo que tem, ou aceitar a missão que eu vou lhe dar, sem saber antes qual ela é. Se decidir continuar como meu _bookmaker_, você não vai poder sair dessa posição por pelo menos mais cinco anos. Se aceitar...", ele parou de falar e ergueu as mãos em um gesto de surpresa, "quem sabe o que pode acontecer? E então, Draco, qual sua decisão?"

Draco _sabia_ que nada bom viria dali. Ele _sabia_ que a missão não seria nada do que ele gostaria de fazer, ou poderia fazer e que Don Riddle lhe daria algo que ele simplesmente não conseguiria realizar, mas ele também sabia que não poderia recusar.

Não se quisesse provar de uma vez por todas que era um _homem_, e não uma criança.

"Eu aceito."

Don Riddle sorriu, inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

"Antes de lhe dizer a sua missão, Draco, eu só quero lembrá-lo de que eu não tolero falhas. Você falha, você ganha uma cama permanente ao lado dos peixes, _capisci_?", Draco se limitou a concordar em silêncio, o Don parecendo achar aquilo suficiente e prosseguindo, "A Família Black é a única verdadeira inimiga que nós temos. Nenhuma das outras famílias nos causa problemas, ou tem poder semelhante ao nosso. Desde que perdemos nosso espião lá dentro, informações sobre a família têm sido escassas. Tudo que sabemos dos últimos meses é que desde a morte do _consiglieri_ Dumbledore, Sirius trouxe seu afilhado de volta, e planeja entregar o comando da família para ele em breve."

Draco acenou afirmativamente mais uma vez, apesar de já saber de tudo que o Don estava contando. Os Black eram uma família grande, com muita influência política e muitos negócios perfeitamente dentro da lei, o que ajudava imensamente a esconder suas fontes de renda mais escusas. Há quase vinte anos, havia tido um atentado contra a família, matando Don Potter, James, e sua esposa. Muitas famílias se revoltaram contra os assassinos, envolver crianças e mulheres em guerras entre famílias não era prática bem vista na sua sociedade, e a Família Riddle – também chamada de Comensais da Morte, pela prática de desaparecer completamente com os corpos, como se a morte tivesse realmente os devorado – sofrera muitas perdas naquela época.

Depois da morte de James, o filho único do Don, herdeiro dos negócios, desaparecera, muitos diziam que havia sido enviado para a Sicília para a sua proteção, mas ninguém jamais havia realmente o encontrado. Don Sirius, o Don da família hoje em dia, havia sido padrinho do garoto, e _capporegime_ da família na época, assumira os negócios, prometendo devolver tudo a Harry assim que o garoto estivesse pronto.

No ano passado, Don Riddle havia conseguido alguma brecha dentro da família Black, com um espião, Severus Snape. O espião, no entanto, foi descoberto quando matara o _consiglieri_ de Black, Dumbledore. Severus jamais fora encontrado, sua casa posta em chamas na mesma noite do assassinato de Albus, reforçando o apelido de "Ordem da Fênix" para a Família Black, pela sua prática de queimar corpos, testemunhas e tudo o mais que fosse um obstáculo, sem deixar pistas sobre os culpados do crime.

Com a morte do _consilgieri_ e a descoberta do espião, Don Riddle ficara sem informantes na Família, e agora que o verdadeiro herdeiro estava de volta, seria o momento perfeito para atacar, já que o garoto seria inexperiente.

Mas Don precisaria de um espião. Draco não precisava nem ouvir o resto do que o Don tinha a dizer para saber que tal espião seria ele.

E Draco sabia que estava condenado, porque tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que iria falhar.

* * *

**Taram! Minha primeira (e sejamos honestos, possivelmente ÚNICA) DG longa! Sejam amores, deixem reviews e não se preocupem que eu não virei fã do ship. XD**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Parte 2

**Romanticismo Cativo**

Parte II

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley estava entediada.

Quando sua mãe lhe contara que eles estavam indo viver em Nova Iorque, ela ficara muito feliz. Finalmente sairia daquela pequena vila sem graça onde crescera, e poderia _fazer_ coisas, crescer mais, ser alguém, e não só a sétima filha dos Weasley.

Mesmo já estando noiva de Harry, Ginny ainda tinha esperanças de fazer coisas importantes antes de simplesmente se tornar uma dona de casa como a sua mãe e todas as outras mulheres da Vila onde moravam – ir para a América, a terra da liberdade, onde todos diziam que as mulheres tinham mais chances, mais força e mais voz, Ginny supunha que aquela seria a sua chance de _ser mais_.

Mas Ginny realmente não esperava que, desde o primeiro momento em que pisaram na casa onde agora moravam, homens de semblantes fechados e armas mal escondidas fossem roubar seu noivo e melhor amigo, levando seus irmãos junto, e deixando-a em casa, com a sua mãe, apenas.

Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione haviam sido criados praticamente juntos. Harry não era siciliano por ter nascido lá, mas sua família era dona de praticamente toda a vila, e o garoto fora para lá ainda bebê. Mesmo tendo muito mais dinheiro do que eles, Harry se tornara amigo de Ron assim que os dois aprenderam a falar, e logo Hermione se juntara ao trio, fazendo Ginny se aproximar aos poucos, ao ponto de serem inseparáveis. Sua mãe achava que não era de bom tom duas meninas andarem tanto apenas com meninos, mas seu pai achava engraçada a maneira como Ron e Harry sempre as defendiam dos outros garotos. Logo, eles estavam sempre juntos, e Harry – mesmo depois de terem começado a namorar, com a permissão de seus pais, obviamente – ainda a tratava como um igual, não escondendo nada dela.

A primeira mudança verdadeira fora quando uma Família em decadência atacara a casa de Hermione, matando seus pais. A única sobrevivente fora a garota, e Ginny nunca soubera o que havia realmente acontecido com sua amiga, mas Hermione fora ensinada a atirar depois daquilo, e era vista como 'membro' de algo que Ginny não conseguia entender. Hermione tinha o mesmo respeito dos demais que um homem teria, e a partir do dia em que Hermione mudara, Ginny passara a ser tratada como 'mulher'.

A princípio, não a incomodava. Era apenas parte do mundo onde viviam, afinal de contas. Ginny, na verdade, tinha certeza de que, não fosse por Hermione, ela jamais teria realmente se incomodado, mas se Hermione podia ser casada com seu irmão, e ainda assim carregar armas e participar dos encontros misteriosos que agora eles estavam participando, por que não ela?

Aparentemente tinha algo a ver com a morte do restante da família que atacara a casa de Hermione, assassinados um a um, em suas camas, sempre com a marca da mesma faca em seus peitos.

Ninguém nunca descobrira o assassino, mas fora na exata época que Hermione passara a usar uma pequena faca escondida em seus vestidos. A partir daquele momento, havia uma barreira entre eles, já não eram mais Ginny e Harry e Ron e Hermione, eram Harry, Ron e Hermione... e Ginny.

Ginny em casa, Ginny com a mãe, Ginny aprendendo a cozinhar, e lavar, e passar, e ouvindo conselhos de que seu tom de voz era muito agressivo, e que ela não deveria tentar ouvir os encontros aos cochichos dos homens da casa – afinal, eles eram negócio de _homens_.

No entanto, Hermione não era um homem, e lá estava ela, com aliança no dedo, e os braços de Ron passados em torno de seu ombro quando eles iam até a sala onde, aparentemente, Sirius esperava por todas as pessoas significativas da família para decidir alguma coisa muito importante, que com certeza afetaria a sua própria vida – e da qual ela nem mesmo teria conhecimento do que se tratava.

Ela havia achado com tanta certeza que quando viessem para a América tudo iria mudar novamente. Que num país mais jovem, mais novo, mais _moderno_ ela iria voltar a ser um igual com as três pessoas com quem crescera, mas tudo ali naquele país, naquela casa, naquela _família_, parecia apenas zombá-la e dizer "está aqui, mas você não pode ter".

Era como estar sempre um passo atrás.

Um passo atrás de todos os outros.

Sua mãe estava na sua própria casa, ao lado da casa de Sirius, onde Harry agora morava, e onde a própria Ginny estava, na esperança de, pelo menos, passar algum tempo com seu noivo – mas o que acontecera era ela sendo mandada embora, pois ele tinha um encontro secreto.

Estava na cozinha, sabendo que assim que retornasse à sua casa, sua mãe encontraria algum bordado ou comida ou tarefa doméstica para que ela fizesse, e isso era a ultima coisa que tinha desejo de gastar seu tempo fazendo.

O relógio tocara exatamente quatro horas da tarde, quando a porta dos fundos se abriu.

Por ela, entraram Remus Lupin, o _Capporegime_ que assumira as forças de Sirius quando ele havia começado a ser tratado por Don, mais alguns rapazes de idades variadas e rostos fechados e, por fim, parecendo resignado a ser quase arrastado para dentro da casa, um rapaz loiro, magro e alto, de terno escuro.

Seus olhos cinza encontraram os dela, e ele acenou com a cabeça brevemente, parecendo divertido que os outros estivessem quase assustados com a sua presença.

Quando saíram dali, Ginny suspirou, e percebeu que não tinha mais nada que a fizesse ficar ali, e retornou à sua casa.

A verdade era que se sentia a cada minuto de seus dias exatamente como aquele rapaz: arrastada sem vontade para onde quisessem que ela fosse, simplesmente por não saber exatamente aonde queria ir.

* * *

**Demorou, mais chegou!**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
